


Spoon

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Spanking, Spoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slow day, Sam, Fi and a wooden spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: spanking
> 
> [Original entry.](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/57050.html?thread=8243418#cmt8243418)

Michael walked into the loft with a bag of groceries. The first thing he saw was Fiona across Sam's lap. Sam was holding a wooden spoon.

"Hey, Mikey."

"Let me guess," Michael said. "You two got bored while I was out. What are you punishing Fi for this time?"

"Nothing, Michael," Fiona said. "I felt like I needed to have Sam spank me."

"Why didn't you wait until I got back, Fi? I could've done it."

"You were gone too long. I couldn't wait. Besides, Sam does a great job of spanking me."

"There's finally something that Sam can do to your liking."

"Sorry, Michael."

Sam started spanking Fiona with the wooden spoon, alternating the strokes between each cheek. Fiona groaned with each swat. 

"You can take that spoon home after you're done using it, Sam," Michael said.

"Will do, Mikey."


End file.
